


CUMMing To The Beach

by wilbur_is_brain



Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rogelio Is A Human, blowjob, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Rogelio is very horny when he arrives at the beach with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903204
Kudos: 21





	CUMMing To The Beach

It felt incredibly hot that day so Rogelio and Kyle decided to take the day off. Kyle was just getting dressed in the small dressing room Rogelio had some...urges biting his bottom lip he crossed his arms as Kyle stepped out wearing his swim shorts all flustered. God if Rogelio could fuck him right there in then. Kyle was slim, but his ass was so bubbly ,, seeing the hickies on his neck down to his thighs made him more desperate.

Kyle noticed this, tilting his head- “are you okay Rogelio?” Kyle asked innocently,, Rogelio looked side to side dragging Kyle in the dressing room before pinning him against the wall,, “kyle..i need you so badly seeing you like this made me so desperate..” the blonde boy nodded grinding himself against Rogelio’s cock letting out groans his bottom lip trembling,, Rogelio put his hand on Kyle's neck gently the boy having a small noise escape his lips panting with his eyes rolled back,, “ch-choke me daddy~” Rogelio smirked having his grip around Kyle's neck a little tighter seeing how pleasured he was just from this.

Kyle kept pressing himself against his lovers cock which was fully hard and erected,, “kyle get on your knees.” Rogelio demanded Kyle got on his knees pulling off his pants and boxers ,, grabbing Rogelio's cock licking the tip and starting to suck gently letting out a hum before Rogelio pushed his head down making him take in all his length groaning as his boyfriend took it all in starting to rub his cock while sucking, Rogelio's breath got heavy ejaculating his cum into Kyle's mouth. 

Kyle surprised let out small moans the cum going down his chin,, “ahn...ah..ro-rogelio please fuck me.” he begged Rogelio shaking his head and tugging a little bit on Kyle's hair- “baby doll what do we call me when we're having sex?” he helped Kyle up kissing his neck and leaving hickies waiting for a response ,, rubbing his knee between his legs Kyle was breathless from all the pleasure Rogelio gripping his ass,, “kyle what is my name when we have sex?” the boy threw his head back letting out a yelp- “daddy!” the taller male smirked, starting to kiss Kyle adding tongue feeling every part of his mouth rubbing his knee faster between his legs.

Once he pulled away he slowly took off Kyle's swim shorts ,, seeing how he had some precum dripping from his cock letting out a “heh..” slowly rubbing his cock he loved watching Kyle's reactions to him just doing the littlest touch- “turn around for me~” Kyle nodded turning around so now his ass was facing Rogelio. The muscular male immediately shoved it all Kyle letting out a groan ,, starting to thrust while rubbing his cock still, going rough with the thrusting Kyle had dug his nails in the wall every thrust Rogelio's thighs kept hitting against Kyle's ass ,, the boy letting out whimpers with some tears building up it felt so good with a little bit of pain.

Rogelio pulled him in a lust filled kiss once again seeing how his body trembled when he hit his prostate area almost as if he was going to let out a scream of pleasure right there and then. Rogelio slammed into his prostate watching as he only got louder his tongue hanging out with eyes rolled back continuing to scratch at the wall- “Fuck fuck daddy!!” Kyle yelled,, it was so much his thighs shaking having his ass continuously pounded in the right spot felt amazing- “you like that slut~?” Rogelio snarled pulling at his lovers messy hair ,, “Fuck yes ~!! I'm your slut daddy, I love you so much!” he clenched his fist letting a moan mixed with a scream ,, he started to cum getting it all over the wall panting. 

  
  


Rogelio only continued slamming into him, after one last rough thrust he released his seed into Kyle feeling his cock twitch and pulling out slowly his cock covered in some of the cum ,, “you... felt amazing Kyle.” he panted,, Kyle felt some of the cum start to go down his leg nodding his head before putting on his swim shorts again. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Rogelio pulled back up his own swim shorts before leaving, giving Kyle's ass a nice slap, commenting- “nice ass.”

That made the blonde boy laugh , walking out on the beach.

  
  


Oh that poor janitor of what he has to clean up.


End file.
